Submissive To You
by Jessayra
Summary: Kendall has a problem with submitting to James and it seems to be getting worse. Very Dominant James & very submissive Kendall
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This came to my mind after one of my friends was being stupid and said the first line of this story. **

**This was originally going to be a one-shot but I'm not sure what to do. Please review and tell me what you think of it and if you think I should make it into a multi-chapter story.**

'Nah-nah, nah-nah-nah, you can't catch me.'

'James, give me my clothes back!'

It was eleven O'clock at night and I was chasing James through the Palm Woods Park.

I had been swimming in the pool while James watched when he decided to grab my clothes and take off. So now I was running after him and I am only in my Jocks, I'm just glad no one is out at this time of night.'

'What the hell are you two doing?'

…Ok well I spoke to soon.

'James what are you doing with Kendall's clothes? And Kendall what are you doing chasing James in your underwear?'

'Yeah James why don't you tell Camille why we are out here and why I'm PRACTICLY NAKED!'

'I think its better not telling her. Sorry Camille but Kendall looks like he's going to tackle me, so I'm going to run right now…'

As soon as he started to run I was after him. I heard Camille say something like 'boys are so stupid' which in my defense is so not true, where just stupid some of the time. Oh who am I kidding the Carlos, Logan, James and I are so far from being normal!

I tripped over a rock and lost sight of James. I came to a stop and looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere.

'James? Where are you?'

'Up here Kendall.'

I looked up and saw James sitting on a big branch in a tree; I glared at him while he hung all of my clothes over the branch next to him.

'James come on you know I hate heights! Please just give me my clothes.'

I probably sounded really whiny and submissive at the moment, which is sort of odd seeming I'm usually the dominant one. This side of James is new and well I kind of like it.

'Stop being such a wuss and get up here.'

'James I can't …'

Obviously he didn't get the fact that I was actually scared.

'Is the great Kendall Knight scared? Come on it's not that bad.'

I looked down; he's never made fun of me before. I wish he would just realize that I'm really scared of heights.

'Kendall come on your being stupid just get up here.'

I felt tears starting to leave my eyes; I don't know why this is affecting me so much. I'm probably just being stupid exactly like James said… maybe I am stupid.

'Yeah James, maybe I'm just stupid.'

I was hurt and I knew he could hear it.

'Kendall…'

I looked up at him as the tears started to run down my cheeks. A pained expression crossed his face.

'What James? Are you going to call me an idiot or not manly, for being afraid of heights.'

I watched him look down at the branch; he then climbed down the tree and walked over to me. He reached out to me and I let him pull me into his chest.

'Kendall I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just joking around. I didn't realize you are that scared of heights and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad.'

'It's ok Jamie.'

I pressed my face into his shoulder and tightened my arms around his shoulders. I felt him do the same around my waist.

'Kendall I want you to do something for me ok?'

'What do you want me to do?'

'I want you to climb the tree with me.'

I pulled back and stared at him.

'Did you not hear the conversation we just had?'

'Yes Kendall I did, I want you to try and face you fear. I promise I will be with you the whole time and once where up on the branch, I won't let go of you.'

'I don't know James…'

'Please Kendall, I want to help you.'

I let him take my hand and lead me to the base of the tree; I really don't want to do this. He let go of my hand and walked behind me. We wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder.

'Just take your time babe. I'm going to stay with you though and you're going to climb this tree.'

I stared at his hands and lent back into his chest. There was no way I could do this and there was nothing he could do or say that could make me…'

'If you climb the tree you will get a reward.'

He started to nip at my neck and I moaned at the contact.

Well maybe this could work…

'James stop…' I pushed him off me and turned to face him. He was pouting at me. I couldn't help it but slightly feel guilty so I turned to face the tree again.'

I sighed before place my foot on a low branch and pulled myself up, slowly climbing up to were James was seated before. I tried not to look down but it was becoming difficult. I shut my eyes tightly and held onto the branch so tight my hands started to hurt.

I felt someone sit them selves in front of me. I opened my eyes to see James staring at me with the biggest smile on his face.

The smile soon disappeared when he saw the fear in my eyes.

'Kendall. Move forward a bit so I can sit behind you.'

I stared at him. Seriously? He expected me to move.

'I promise you won't fall. Just move forward a little.'

Keeping my balance I moved forward a couple of inches. James then; using the branches above us climbed behind me and pulled me back into his lap.

As he was pulling me back I accidentally looked down. My whole body froze up and I started to sob. It was a long way down.

James wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly to his chest.

'Shhh, Kendall it's ok. I wont let you go I promise.'

'It's really high James.'

'I know babe, I know. Why don't you turn around so you're facing me.'

It wasn't a question. I obeyed and slowly turned around so we were face to face.

The branch that we are sitting on is really wide so it makes it easy for us to balance.

I buried my face in his neck and he made circular motions on my back with his hands.

All of a sudden he pulled back and crashed out lips together. It came as a shock and took me a couple of seconds to respond. Our lips moved in sync. When he pulled back and started kissing down my neck. I realized what he was doing and where we were.

'James what are you doing?'

'Giving you the reward I promised. What does it look like?'

'But where… where in a tree.'

'Yeah… Your point being?'

I gave up. If James wanted to have sex, then he would get his way.

James usually gets what he wants when it comes to us. I don't know why but I just go with it.

I felt him smirk against my neck. I knew he liked getting his way when it came to me and well let's face it he knew he would.

I tilted my neck to give him better access. When he found that spot behind my ear I gave a little moan. He bit down. I jumped and whimpered. He then took his shirt off and threw it on a random branch. Then he continued with the rest of his clothes till like me he was in his underwear.

I could see he was really hard. James smirked at my realization and went back to leaving hickeys on my neck, while working his way down my body with his hands. When he reached my jocks he pulled back and hissed at me.

'I want them off Kendall.'

I immediately complied; trying to balance while sliding them off, chucking them on the branch that had the rest of my clothes on it.

Once they were off he pulled me up onto his legs. He then connected our lips again. I loaned into the kiss when he ran his hand up my cock a couple of times. He then ran his hand down my ass and circled my hole with his middle finger, before pulling back completely. I whimpered and pouted from the loss of connection with him.

He smirked at me and then pulled his own jocks off.

He looked at me then raised one eyebrow.

I looked back confused on what he was trying to say.

'I want you to suck it.' He said with another smirk.

'I-I… what if I fall?'

'You won't. Now suck.'

He gave a little thrust to emphasize.

I hesitated before sliding back, I lent down using James' thighs to keep myself steady.

I licked his length before taking the tip into my mouth. I slowly flicked my tongue around the slit before sliding my mouth a little further down.

'Mmmm…Kendall, stop teasing.'

I kept inching my head slowly down his cock.

'Kendall!'

James growled before grabbing my hair and forcing my head down, making me gag as his cock hit the back of my throat.

I relaxed my throat as he started to thrust up into my mouth, I let my tongue wrap around his length making him moan louder. He pulled my head up before forcing his lips onto mine again. I pulled myself back up into his lap.

I felt his length pushing against my hole. I pulled back.

'You haven't stretched me yet.'

'I know.' He smirked. 'I want to try something new.'

'B-but it will hurt Jamie.'

'Please Kendall, for me? I want to feel you before you're stretched.'

I whimpered before looking down. It's going to hurt like hell, but I want to give James what he wants.

'I promise I'll go slow Kendall.' James said while caressing my cheek with his thumb.

'Ok… just go slow at first ok?'

He smiled before nodding.

'I promise. You can lower yourself onto me, that way you have control.'

'We both know that's not true… You could pull me straight down.'

'That's true, but I wouldn't do that to you. I love you to much.'

'I love you to.'

He gave me a quick kiss before placing his hands on my hips, helping to line my up with his cock.

I pushed down so that the head of his length penetrated my tight ring of muscles. It didn't just hurt, no it was agonizing and It wasn't even quarter the way in yet.

Obviously James liked it because his head was laid back against the tree, his eyes closed and pleasure written all over his face.

I didn't want to disappoint him, so I pushed my self further down. I was trying to hard not to cry out in pain. I kept going till he was buried fully inside me. I sat there breathing hard and whimpering. I let the tears fall. It hurts so much!

James' eyes shot open. His beautiful hazel eyes were filled with a mix of pleasure, lust and concern.

'Kendall. Are you ok babe?'

I slowly nodded my head.

'Just give me a minute.'

He nodded his head and slowly rubbed circles with his thumbs on my hips.

I could tell he was getting impatient by the way he was shifting.

I waited another minute before lifting half off and slowly sliding back down.

James let out an impatient moan.

I felt pain go straight up my spin but I ignored it, lifting myself up so only the tip was in me. I was about to slide back down when James' grip on my hips tightened and he slammed me back down. I cried out in pain, I tried to fight against James' grip but it was no use. I let him take control. Lifting me up and slamming me back down roughly. He was now thrusting up to meet me. Ever thrust hurt more then the last.

I continued to cry and whimper.

'God Kendall so tight… feels so good.'

He angled his hips a different way and slammed me down, hitting my sweet spot hard.

'Oh…James right there, hit there again.'

He complied hitting the same spot over and over. Each thrust getting harder and rougher. I was now moaning with him. Crying out in pain and pleasure!

'So close Kendall… mmmm so good.'

I answered him with a moan. He thrust up into me hard once more before spilling his seed into me. That was all it took for me to spill mine all over his chest.

I slumped into his chest. Breathing hard, he then went to lift me off his dick.

'Wait James, please don't.'

'Kendall I have to pull out.'

'No. It hurts too much.'

'I have to sooner or later.'

Again despite how I feel, I let him do what he wants. I clenched my eyes shut and started to cry as lifted me off his dick and placed me back down into his lap gently.

He froze and I opened my eyes. He was staring at his dick. As I looked down I saw blood on it and I then looked at my legs to see that they to had blood on them.

I slowly looked back to him; he lifted his head and looked into my eyes.

'Kendall… I'm so sorry.'

'It's ok James…I didn't exactly try and stop you.'

He lifted his hand and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I moved forward and kissed him. It was sweet and filled with love.

'We should probably get down and go back to our apartment. It's after one O'clock.'

I nodded and watched him reach up and grab all of our clothes before dropping them on the ground below.

I then realized we were still up a tree. I didn't know how I was going to get down. I knew there was no way I could climb down. Not with all the pain I am in.

I whimpered when James moved me off his lap. He kneeled in front of me, his back facing me.

'I know it's going to hurt babe but you're going to have to climb on my back and wrap your legs around my stomach. I'll carry you down.'

I slowly moved, doing as James said. He was right it hurt so much; I would rather die then have to deal with this right now.

When I had my legs wrapped around his waist he slowly started to climb down the tree. Once he was on the ground I unwrapped myself from him and placed my feet on the ground.

I couldn't stand up; James caught me before I hit the ground and slowly helped me lay down on the soft grass. He then went to gather our clothes. I saw him slip in to his jocks and jeans before picking up the rest of our clothes and walking back over to me.

I was slowly falling asleep. I jumped when a wave of pain shot up my back again. I scrunched my face up trying to deal with the pain as he slipped my jocks back on.

'Sorry babe, I'm so sorry. Try to go to sleep ok.'

'It's ok James.'

He gently picked me up and gave me the rest of our clothes to hold. James started humming an unfamiliar song. A couple of minutes later I fell asleep; James' voice drifting in and out of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I feel so bad. I have been very busy lately and just haven't had time to sit down and write any stories. This chapter is going to be very, very short but I am starting the next one write now and hopefully i will be up by the end of the day, if not tomorrow.**

**James POV**

We are still lying in bed, Kendall asleep in my arms. I hurt him last night and I feel really bad but he did let me do it. He could have said no. Actually if I really think about it he says yes to pretty much everything I ask him to do. I never fully realized the power I have over him; he is very submissive to me. I smirked realizing what this meant, I could practically say anything and Kendall would do it. I've always been pretty protective but I think it's time to turn it up a notch and add some possessiveness when we're around other people. I'm going to make sure everyone including Kendall knows who he belongs to.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry this took so long to update! I have been so busy lately its just ridicules! I promise I will keep trying to update as soon as possible! I did have an author's note up before this chapter but I deleted it because I got this finished today. So here is chapter 3! Please make sure you review and tell me what you think!Kendall POV

I woke up to my whole body aching. I turned over onto my back. Pain shot straight up my spine and my ass was throbbing. I cried out in pain, tears running down my cheeks. James came rushing into the room. He looked at me before slowly walking over to our bed; he sat down next to me and whipped the tears from my face.

'I am so sorry Kendall. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you so bad.'

'It's ok James, I agreed to it and it was good at the time. I just don't feel to flash now. It really hurts Jamie.'

I watched as James' eyes softened. He climbed onto the bed lying beside me before gently pulling me on top of him. That small amount of movement killed and I wanted nothing else but to die right now!

I whimpered when James started to rub my ass.

'Please James, don't do that it really hurts.'

'Kendall it will help it get better.'

'I'd rather it get better by itself all your doing is hurting me more.' I said this rather quietly almost hoping he hadn't heard me. I knew he was trying to help but it hurt.

'I'm only trying to help you Kendall, trust me it will make it better.'

I gave up. I know I didn't fight much but I knew I wouldn't win anyway. I just laid their face into his shirt, crying hard. I felt James kiss the top of my head. I relaxed into his chest and slowly felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**(2 hours later)**

I woke up to the feeling of the soft bed underneath me. I sat up slowly wincing at the pain the shot up my back, I knew it was going to be there for a few more days still and I was not looking forward to it. I slid of the bed and limped towards the door whimpering in pain. I was hungry and I had no idea where James was, I started to limp down the stairs and the third step from the bottom I tripped over my own feet and went tumbling down to the floor, landing on my ass.

I cried out in pain. Tears started to slide down my cheeks. I heard the front door close and keys clattering in the glass bowl on the bench. I tried to get up but my legs gave way. I let out a scream as I landed hard on my ass again.

'Kendall!'

I let out a whimper. I felt pathetic. James rushed around the corner and I immediately found myself in his arms; I fisted his shirt and buried my face in his neck. This made me feel even more helpless, it was ridiculous how much I let him baby me and do whatever he wants. I was always so strong; I'm the leader of our group and the band! I just can't be a leader when it comes to James. I just hoped Carlos and Logan never saw me like this.

'Babe what where you doing out of bed?'

I snuggled further into his chest when he spoke disapproving to me.

'I was hungry' I whispered weakly.

He placed me gently on the couch and placed his lips to my forehead, they lingered there for a couple of seconds before pulling back and walking into the kitchen. I heard some plates being moved around and the fridge door opening and closing a few times. James walked in a few minutes later with a sandwich on a plate and placed it in my lap before walking back to clean up.

'Thank you James'

I got a muffled 'its ok' in reply. Contented I took a big bite out of my sandwich.

I sat there in silence eating until I had finished. I then put the plate on the coffee table and relaxed back into the couch. I saw James walk back into my view and I sat up, looking him straight in the eyes. I was silently pleading that he came and sat with me on the couch, I just didn't want to be a woos and whine to him. He obviously got what I was saying because he sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into his chest fisting my hands into his t-shirt.

'I love you James' I whispered.

He didn't say anything, which I started to get upset by. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I went to get off his lap but found I was firmly held in place.

'Let me go James.'

'I can't do that Kendall.'

I looked up at him. 'Why not?'

He sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes. 'Because I love you too Ken.'

'Y-you do?' I am pretty sure I had the biggest smile on my face.

'Yes I really do. I love you so much!'

'Then why didn't you answer me straight away?'

'It came as a shock to me, that's all.'

'Ok.' I snuggled back into his chest. I made the mistake of moving around a bit, pain shot straight up through my back and I whimpered loudly, tears sliding down my face and staining James' t-shirt.

I felt James kiss my head and start to whisper sweet nothings into my ear as I continued to cry. I heard the front door open and close. I hid my face further into James' shoulder. I could hear Carlos rambling on about corndogs or something and Logan saying little words in agreement. I heard them stop moving and everything went quiet.

'Hey James… what you doing?'

They way Logan talked, he sounded awkward.

'Oh nothing guys.'

'Is Kendall ok?'

'Well you see Logan. Kendall here is a bit sore.'

James slapped my ass. I cried out but his shoulder muffled it. James was showing his dominance in front of our best friends and I was embarrassed. I'm there leader, there not supposed to see me submit to James.

Carlos and Logan didn't say anything for a moment. The Carlos spoke up.

'Did you guys have sex?'

'Carlos don't be rude.'

I was thankful for Logan and his manners right now

'It's ok Logan, it's a fair question.'

Damn you James! Shut up, please just shut up! I really wanted to say this out loud but I knew better. He looked down at me and smirked, it was like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

'Yes Carlos we did have sex.'

I mentally groaned. I could feel all the respect they had for me slip away. I was not supposed to be submissive!

'In fact Carlos my dear friend we did it up a tree last night. Our dear friend Kendall here is quite submissive.'

Then and there I felt all of my dignity slip away. I knew I was submissive but still, why was he doing this? I sat up properly and then tried to stand up but James grip on my waist tightened.

'James let me go.'

'I don't want to Kendall, and I suggest you stop struggling because you and me both know that you're not going to win.'

I stop struggling and looked down, not wanting to meet the faces of James, Carlos or Logan. I felt useless. I didn't feel like the leader I am supposed to be. I bet Carlos and Logan don't even want me as there friend anymore after how they've seen me act.

'Your worried aren't you Kendall.'

The way Logan said that was a statement not a question. I looked at him and nodded averting my eyes from his.

'You don't have to be. Carlos and me aren't going to think of you any different as our leader and best friend just because you're a bit submissive to James. Everyone has a weakness' Kendall. James just happens to be yours.'

I looked at him again and gave a small smile. I then adverted my eyes across to Carlos, who had a massive smile on his face.

'Why are you smiling Carlos?'

'You two look so cute together!'

I blushed then looked down at my feet. I felt James' lips brush against my cheek and I swear my cheeks where bright red now!

'See Ken they don't mind. Now I can show the whole Palm Woods that your mine!'

I froze up at those words and looked at Logan for help.

'Ah… um James maybe that's not a good idea quite yet. Kendall still has to get used the idea of Carlos and me knowing about him not being dominant in this ah… situation so I think you should wait a bit. Just until Kendall is comfortable with the idea of everyone knowing, you need to talk to him James. It's his choice as well not just yours.'

I smiled at Logan silently thanking him.

'Hmm maybe your right Logan, ok we will wait until you feel comfortable with it.'

I let out a sigh of relief before relaxing back into James chest.

James POV

I didn't really think about all of this last night. All I thought about was how I was going to make sure everyone knew Kendall was mine, but I didn't think of how Kendall would feel and what reactions people could have towards it. Kendall was the leader of our small group and everyone looked up to him, I couldn't just embarrass him in front of the whole palm Woods! That would be so unfair! I will let him decide when he wants everyone to know, but there will be no stopping me from showing my possessive and dominant side. But I think Kendall already knows that and he seems contented enough on letting me show it in front of the guys so hopefully it won't take that long for him to fully open up.

'James?'

'Yeah Logan?'

'I just said Carlos and me where going to go to the arcade for a couple of hours, you kind of tuned out buddy.'

'Yeah sorry about that, ok well I guess we will see you later.'

'Ok see ya Kendall.'

'Have fun guys.'

As soon as the door shut I turned Kendall around in my lap so I could face him.

'You ok babe? I didn't mean to make you embarrassed I just wanted to show you off I guess.'

'It's ok James I just need to get used to the fact that I'm not in control when it comes to you, I just need some time to adjust before we let everyone see that though.'

'I understand. Do you want to go back up to bed and have a nap? You look a bit tired still.'

'Id like that, I'm still really sore as well.'

I chuckled at that, picked him up bridal style and started to walk up the stairs into our room.

I placed him on the bed and lent down and placed a kiss to his forehead. I turned to walk towards the door when I felt him grab my wrist.

'James, will you lay with me for a while?'

I smiled at the innocent look on his face and nodded. As soon as I was lying on my back he attached himself to me and laid his head on my chest. A couple of minutes later the even breathing told me he was asleep.

I looked at his peaceful face and once again smiled. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he snuggled impossibly closer into my chest.

'I love you Kendall, I love you so much and I will always do what ever I can do to make you feel safe and protected.'

Ok so please tell me what you think of it! Idea's please! I also want to know if I should keep this story going? If so how many chapters do you guys think it needs? Please Review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall POV

I woke up to the feeling of fingers running through my hair. I sighed and snuggled impossibly closer into James' chest.

'NAWW!'

My eyes shot open and looked straight across the room to see Carlos sitting on my computer chair, obviously he had been chatting with James or something. I hid my face in James' chest as I felt my cheeks heat up.

'What are you doing in here Carlos?' I groaned, well half muffled.

'Talking to James.' I was right… fancy that.

'And you choose to talk to him while where in bed and while I was asleep?' I asked him turning my head to the side to look at him.

'Well… yeah. I wanted to talk to James about some of the songs we are doing at the moment. I wanted to sing but he wouldn't let me talk above a whisper.'

'That's because I didn't want you waking Kendall up, he needed his sleep.' I could here the smirk in his voice but I choose to ignore it.

'Awesome. Well now do you want to leave our room so I can get changed.'

'Naw but babe I haven't finished talking to Carlos yet.'

'James can't you go finish the conversation in the lounge?'

'Nope I want to finish it here.'

I glared up at him then got out of bed and started moving towards my closet, noticing that there was only a dull ache today.

'Fine I'll go to the bathroom to get changed.'

'Sounds like a good idea.'

'Jerk.' I mumbled as I picked out my clothes and moved towards the door.

'What was the Kendall?'

'Nothing.' I walked out the door and slammed it shut behind me. I walked to the bathroom and quickly got dressed chucking my clothes in the hamper and moving into the kitchen to get something to eat. I noticed Logan had just finished making pancakes and had set them on the table.

'Morning Kendall.'

I looked over to him and just nodded before sitting down next to him and quickly saying thanks.

'Before I call Carlos and James what's wrong? You look upset and a bit angry.

I sighed and just let everything out.

'It's James! He's treating me like crap! I'm not something that he can just order around. I thought I meant more to him then that. I understand that he's dominant and everything but I still have feelings and a fricken reputation. I hate it that I give in to him so easy! I can't help it, it just feel right but I wish he didn't take advantage of it you know.'

I finished saying everything then broke down crying. I hated that when it came to James I was such a girl. I risked looking at Logan who looked sympathetic then stood up and yelled for James and Carlos to come eat. They both rushed out and sat down. James looked at me and his smile vanished, he immediately reached over to me but I flinched away.

'Don't touch me James.'

'Kendall…'

'Just don't.'

I got up and walked to my room slamming the door behind me. I lied face down on my bed and started crying into my pillow.

The door opened then shut and then I felt the bed dip down and a hand started rubbing my back.

'Kendall what's wrong?'

I moved away from him but he picked me up. I struggled to get free of his grasp but he wasn't having it. He pulled me to his chest and I molded myself into it. I grasped his shirt and just cried.

'I heard what you said to Logan before.'

I froze. He was not meant to hear that.

'I-I'm really sorry Kendall. I just…well yeah.'

I sniffed and pulled back looking him in the eyes. I melted.

'It's ok James'

Again I give in to James fricken Diamond.

James smiled. 'Come on let's go back and finish eating.'

James led the way out of our bedroom and into the kitchen. When Logan saw our hands he glared at me as much to say 'Why the fuck did you give into him!' I shrank back behind James and hid my head in his shoulder. I felt James look up and probably glare at Logan.

James tried to push me towards me seat next to Logan but I wouldn't let go of his arm.

'Kendall come on you have to sit down and eat.' He whined at me. It was quite amusing actually.

I shook my head into his shoulder. 'I don't want to sit next to Logan. He's going to tell me off.'

I heard everything go silent and then I felt three pairs of eyes on me. Oh crap. I just released that I just acted submissive… and pathetic for that matter in front of my best friends and apparently it had shocked them. I tried to push myself even further into James' side from embarrassment. Truth was I don't like being dominant and being in charge all the time. I liked to be able to just relax and have someone else take over for a change and with James I can do that, no with James I had to do that it just feels right. It's just going to shock everyone for a while. But that was different. What I had just said made me sound like a baby and Kendall Knight did NOT act like a baby.

'Kendall can I please talk to you.' Logan looked straight at me, waiting for me to answer him.

I looked at James and silently pleaded with him to get me out of talking with Logan.

'I think you should talk with Logan. But not right now. Right now I want you to sit down and finish eating because breakfast is an important part of your day.'

I looked at him. 'What are you, my mother?'

He glared at me and I quickly shuffled to my seat and started eating my pancakes. I could feel his gaze on me. I risked looking up and he caught my eyes. I quickly looked down and went back to eating.

Once I was finished I picked my plate up and put it in the dishwasher. I then started walking to my room to get my things ready to go to Rouque Records. I said thanks to Logan and kept walking. I put my duffle bag on my bed and threw a pair of trackies and a black wife beater into it as well as a pair of runners then zipped it up. I turned around and nearly walked straight into James. He grabbed my arms to stop me from falling backwards. I went to move away but he wouldn't let go of me. I looked up at him and watched him lean in and catch my lips in a possessive kiss. I immediately returned the kiss not wanting to get into more trouble then I'm probably already in. Crap I really am submissive! I seem to be letting James take over more and more each minute! He ended the kiss and looked at me in the eyes.

'What is with you and the snide comments this morning?'

I looked down.

'I have no idea what your talking about James.'

'Bullshit you don't! Kendall you called me a jerk earlier a..'

'That's because you where being one!' I protested.

'Kendall whether I am being am or not is beside the point. The point is that you're being rude to me and I'm not having it. I expect you to be respectful. Got it?'

I couldn't help but look up and meet his eyes.

I smirked at him.

'Nope'

My smirk faded straight from my face as I took in the look of his face and the look in his eyes. He bent towards me and whispered in my ear.

'You better smarten your act real quick Kendall or your ass is going to be very sore real quick.'

He let go of me and walked out grabbing both his and my duffle bags. I stood there too much in shock to move.

Did James just threaten me?

**AN: So what do you guys think about James? What should Kendall do?**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! I know I love writing it. Please Review I would love to know what you think of this story and what your opinions are on the characters!**


	5. Chapter 5

I thought it was about time that I replied to the reviews you guys have kindly given me! Thank you for the time you take to review, it means a lot and it helps me right more chapters.

**InaZumaElle: Wow that's kinda scary that's where my mind was heading with this I'm so glade you like it.**

**Love and Heartz: I know what you mean! I can't get enough of Submissive Kendall and a Dominant James! I really hope you keep enjoying this story.**

**Amrice101: I was thinking that maybe Logan will stand up for Kendall but I don't know what I'm going to do yet.**

**Schmidten: I am so sorry it's been taking me so long to update lately! I have been having troubles with my eyes so I've had to go to eye specialists and I've also had a lot of homework. I've been getting a lot of inspiration and ideas for this story lately though so hopefully I will be updating a lot more.**

**Jamesmaslowlover: Eventually things will settle down but at the moment I think James will still be acting like a jerk. Sorry!**

**MusicIsAPassion: I actually shocked my self in how I was writing Kendall as so submissive but it seems to work and I think it actually suits Kendall to be like this with James.**

**Ainsworth The Peace Maker: Thank you so much**

**FacUYA: Thank you for the review. I really hope this story does interest you a bit more.**

**Ok so now I will continue on with the story!**

Kendall POV

After I had woken up from the shock that James gave me we all left for Rouque Records and now where recording one of the new songs Gustavo has written for us. I was completely out of it at the moment. I wasn't even paying attention to what Gustavo was saying to us.

'KENDALL PAY ATTENTION!'

Ok now I am.

'What Gustavo?'

'Your out of tune and out of time, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?'

'I'm sorry Gustavo I'll try harder.'

Everyone just looked at me. I usually bit back at Gustavo but at the moment I couldn't be bothered. The only think that was in my mind was James' threat. Would he actually go through with it? To be totally honest I'm actually kind of scared. When it comes to me saying smart-ass things well that's just me.

'Earth to Kendal!'

'Huh?'

'Dude what's with you?'

I looked over at Carlos.

'I'm fine ok just leave me alone!'

I walked quickly out of the recording booth and out to the foyer, sat down on one of the couches and put my head in my hands. The couch dipped down beside me and I was pulled gently into the side of James. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

'James did you mean what you said earlier?'

'Yes'

I mentally cringed.

'You know that me saying things like that is just me. How do you expect me to stop?'

'I know that's just you Kendall. It's actually one of the many things I like about you.'

I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up.

James lifted a hand and cupped my cheek turning my face so he was looking into my eyes and slowly stroking my cheek with his thumb.

'I just don't appreciate it towards me.'

I adverted my eyes from his.

'Kendall look at me.' I continued to look elsewhere. 'Now!'

My eyes darted back to his immediately.

'Kendall I expect respect from you, it's as simply as that.'

'I do respect you!'

'Your attitude says you don't.'

I stood up pulling my face away from his hand.

'You know what James. Fuck You!'

I stormed out of Rouque Records and started walking towards the Palm Woods. James does not have a right to treat me like that. I wasn't even a block away yet and I had to stop. Something was telling me to turn around and run to James. Run to James and hug him and beg him to forgive me. What the hell is wrong with me? I sat down against a building and once again put my head in my hands. Why do I feel like this? I've got mixed feelings of wanting to be my own person and just do what ever James tells me to do. I just don't know what part to give into. I could here people approaching me. I looked up to see Carlos and Logan walking towards me. They sat down either side of me and Carlos spoke first.

'What's going on Kendall?'

'I don't know Carlos, I'm so confused!'

'Ok let me rephrase that for Carlos. What's going on between you and James?'

I sighed at Logan's 'rephrasing' and looked out across the road.

'It's confusing guys. I want to be me, you know the natural leader with the smart-ass comments and the do what ever I like attitude but I just can't! James changes me. I'm torn between wanting to be that person and just obeying James.'

The both gave me concerned looks and I noticed the look on Logan's face change, almost like he had worked something out.

'What have you thought of Logan?'

'The Diamond-Knight legend.' He chuckled.

'The what?' Carlos and me looked at him like he had two heads.

'The Diamond-Knight legend? Logan are you feeling ok? Have you been smoking anything lately that could of made you go…I don't know INSANE!'

'Kendall stop. Just listen.'

'Go on then.'

'There's a legend about James' and your family. Apparently it hasn't existed for hundreds of years.'

'Yeah Logan what ever your trying to say can you please spit it out!'

'Sorry I'm trying to wrap my head around it. The legend says that thousands of years ago your families used to live among each other and there always used to be a couple. A male couple that used to date.'

'Ok so a couple of ancestors of James' and mine used to date so what?'

'Let me finish Kendall!'

'Fine'

'As I was saying they used to date and James' ancestor was very known for having so much control over his partner. I don't mean a little control like a little dominant. I mean like full control over your ancestor. They say that he had a lot of control over him. That your ancestor just did everything he was told. Like the little submissive he was.'

'Where the hell did you find out about this shit Logan?'

'Haven't you ever read the books in James' parents library?'

'No'

'Well every family has legend connected to them.'

'Exactly Logan legend as in not real but fake and made up.'

'Yes Kendall legends aren't real I just find it amusing that it's kind of happening between James and you.'

'Does James know about this legend?'

'Of course he does. His mum used to tell it to him when he was younger as a bedtime story.'

'Your joking right?'

'No I'm not. But Kendall don't worry it's just an old family legend. It's not true.'

'Hey Kendall have you ever thought about just giving in to James. Just like the guy in the story.'

I looked at Carlos. He's crazy yeah? Why the hell would I do that! I'm Kendall Knight I do not ever fully submit to someone!

'Your kidding me yeah?'

'Well it could save you a lot of pain.'

'Carlos that's not the point I always have control over a situation, ok I admit with James he has the upper hand but I refuse to fully submit to him and let him control me!'

'Fair enough.'

Well at least he doesn't go on about it.

'Ok well where going to keep walking back to the Palm Woods. You going to come with us Kendall?'

'Na I think I'll just sit here and think for a bit, thanks though Logan. I will see you guys later.'

They gave me a quick smile, which I returned then got up and continued walking home. I sighed and looked back towards Rouque Records just in time to see James walking out and towards me. I sighed and got ready for what was about to come. He walked up to me and with out saying one word, bent down and picked me up bridal style and continued to walk towards the Palm Woods. I started to struggle in his arms but all that did was get him to tighten his hold.

'Let me go James!'

'Not going to happen Kendall so don't even bother.'

'For god's sake James stop being an asshole and put me down!'

He glared down at me and I stopped struggling. I shrank as far down as possible into his arms.

'Good Boy.' He smirked at me.

'I'm not a dog James.'

'I never said you where.'

'James put me down this fucking instance! I'm getting really pissed off now!'

'Shut up Kendall. If you knew what was best for you, you would apologize to me then shut up and don't talk until I tell you to, because right now your in enough trouble and trust me you don't want to make it any worse.'

His tone of voice scared me and I didn't say one more word. I just continued to let him carry me. Well I didn't get much choice in the matter.

'I'm still waiting for an apology Kendall.'

'Well you're going to be waiting a long time because you're not going to get one.'

'Your really walking on think ice right now Kendall. Don't push me.' He snapped.

I looked away from him not being able to watch his face when he looked this angry. I looked towards where he was walking and realized we where about to walk inside the Palm Woods and I was in James' arms!

'James please let me walk inside! Please don't carry me! Please, please, please don't do this!'

'I'll do what ever the fuck I want Kendall now again shut up! It's about time everyone saw who you belong to.'

'But you said you would wait until I was ready!'

'Yes I did but because of how you acted earlier and all the way back here. I've changed my mind.'

I left it at that. I didn't say anything. I let him carry me inside. As he walked through the lobby everyone stopped and looked. I hid my face in James' neck. This is so embarrassing! We got to the elevator and James stepped in as the doors closed he secured his hold on me. He bent his head down and kissed my hair.

'Your so beautiful Kendall.'

And people call me bipolar.

'I just don't understand why it's so hard for you to respect me.'

'I do respect you James. I love you for god's sake! But your acting like an ass!'

I obviously didn't know when to stop and James went from caring to major angry in two seconds. Maybe I should of listened to James and shut up.

James stormed out of the elevator and opened and closed the door to our apartment rather loudly making Carlos and Logan jump and look over at us. As soon as they saw the situation they gave me sympathetic looks. James stormed into our bedroom and roughly threw me on our bed.

'Don't you dare move Kendall. I'll be back in a minute I just need to go talk to Carlos and Logan. I mean it Kendall do not move.'

I watched him walk out and I back up against the headboard and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees. I'm scared. Well actually that's probably an understatement. James has never been this angry with me before. I heard talking and then the apartment door close. James must of talked Carlos and Logan to leave for a while which scared me even more. James walked back into our room and closed and locked the door behind him. I kept looking at the bed not daring to look up at him. He sat down next to me. I could feel him looking at me. I risked glancing at the side but quickly looked back when I realized that he had taken his shirt off. Was he actually serious about the threat he made earlier?

'Kendall come here.'

I whimpered trying my best not to obey him.

'Kendall…' He warned.

I moved over to him sitting in his lap. I couldn't help but snuggling into his well defined chest. Nuzzling his neck with my nose. I really hate how he can make me do these things with out saying anything.

'Now are you ready to apologize to me?'

'It's not going to happen James.'

'Kendall it's as simple as this. You either apologize to me, say that your going to respect me and just all-round fully submit to me or I can make you submit.'

'You can't make me submit to you James.'

'Wanna make a bet?'

I whimpered. 'No'

'Didn't think so. So Kendall what will it be?'

'Neither.'

'Agh! Why can't you just be like your ancestor from the story!'

I pulled away from him a bit and looked at him.

'Are you serious James? Your trying to get this to be like a story? Don't you realize that's never going to actually happen!'

'See that's where your wrong Kendall! I know what I feel and what I feel is that I should be in control of you. And I know for a fact that you see that you should let me but your hotheaded attitude keeps you from doing it. I will get it out of you though Kendall and it will happen tonight, one way or another. So I will ask one final time. Will you just apologize and submit or do I have to be forceful?'

I looked down tears in my eyes. I don't want this. I don't want my rights taken away. I know I'm not going to get a choice and even if this doesn't happen tonight I will eventually give in to myself anyway. But there is no way in hell I'm apologizing! It's just not going to happen. I'm not going to submit to him that easy.

'There is no fucking way I'm apologizing to you Diamond.'

He growled and I was thrown to the side of him. He crawled on top of me and immediately attacked my lips with his. He nipped at me lip when I didn't respond.

'Kendall fucking kiss me back.'

I obeyed him and returned the kiss just as hard and forceful. He parted my lips with his tongue and started to explore my mouth. I whimpered as he deepened the kiss and run his hands up and down my sides. He pulled back and I pathetically whimpered silently begging for him to kiss me again. No Kendall you cannot be like this. Resist god damn it! He attached his lips to the crook of my neck. Biting, licking and sucking at it. I moaned and I could feel him smirking into my neck. He pulled back and admired his work.

'Ready to submit Kendall? You could save yourself from all the pain.'

'Never'

'Fine.'

He rolled off me and onto his back. He pulled his jeans off and chucked them on the floor and then did the same with his boxes.

'Loose the shirt Kendall.'

I quickly pulled it over my head and chucked it onto the floor. Then tried to look anywhere but James' lower body.

'Good. Now suck me.'

My head snapped up and I felt my cheeks heat up.

'Kendall you don't want me to repeat myself. Now put that pretty mouth of yours to work and suck me.'

I leant over him and slid my body down so mouth was at his cock. I opened my mouth just a little bit a gently sucked on the head.

'Kendall I'm not dealing with your teasing tonight. So get on with it.'

I opened my mouth and went down on him relaxing my throat as I went and took him fully in my mouth. He moaned and grabbed my hair roughly thrusting into my mouth. I was trying my best to keep relaxing my throat and to keep up with him.

'God Kendall so good babe.'

He moaned before pulling my roughly off of him and pulling my up so out lips could meet claiming my lips in a possessive and dominating kiss. He then flipped me so I was on my back and pulled my jeans and boxes off with one pull.

'You ready to submit to me babe?'

Being the idiot I am I had to give an answer that would probably get me into more trouble.

'Never'

'Hmm to bad I was actually going to stretch you first or go slow entering but now I don't think I'll do either.'

I whimpered as the meaning to his words sunk in.

'Such pretty noises Kendall. Such pretty submissive noises.'

I whimpered again as I felt the head of his cock at my entrance.

'We will see what your answer is after we've finished then.'

With one hard thrust he buried himself inside me.

'AGHH! FUCK!

I don't even know how it explain the kind of pain I'm in. He didn't give me time to adjust. He immediately pulled out and thrust hard back in hitting my sweet spot dead on.

I moaned and whimpered at the same time unable to decide if I was in pain or pleasure.

James was thrusting fast and seemed to be getting harder each time.

'God Kendall… so good, so tight say my name babe. Scream who you belong to!'

'I…AGH! Don't belong…to…anyone.'

He gripped my hips possessively tight and pulled me down to meet his thrusts.

'Scream it Kendall. NOW!'

'AGH…JAMES! Oh god…'

I became a withering mess under him as he continued to assault my hole hitting that spot dead on every time.

'FUCK…JAMES. OH GOD…RIGHT…THERE!

I was screaming out but I didn't know what else to do. I had so many feelings overwhelming me right now. I went to reach down to touch myself but James slapped my hands away.

'No! You are not touching yourself. Submit to me Kendall scream my name!'

'JAMES! GOD JAMES DON'T STOP!'

'Who do you belong to Kendall?'

'YOU! I…AGH I-I BELONG TO YOU!'

'What's my name Kendall?

'JAMES!

'Good boy.'

He continued his assault and lent down and captured my lips with his. Our lips moved against each other rough and quick. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

'So beautiful Kendall… All mine.'

'Yours' I agreed.

This seemed to please him as he nipped at my neck as he speed up his thrusts.

'Oh god James!'

'What are you Kendall?'

'YOURS!'

Again what are you Kendall?'

I gave in I couldn't help it every little thing in my body was telling me to give up.

'YOUR SUBMISSIVE!'

James growled in approval.

With one last hard thrust he came inside of me, which brought me to the edge releasing my seed all over our bodies.

James roughly pulled out of me and rolled over pulling me on top of him. We just laid there for a moment catching out breaths. Then I realized what had just happened and I went to move off him. He grabbed my hips in a possessive grasp and I froze and relaxed back into his chest. James pulled me head up into a sweet kiss, which ended much to soon for my liking. I laid me head back down on his chest and thought for a moment as he combed his fingers through my hair.

'Are you ok Kendall?'

'Mmm me happy.' I answered groggily.

He chuckled. 'Good, I'm glade you are.'

I turned my head a lazily kissed his chest before shifting a little. Which turned out to be a huge mistake as the most unbearable pain shot through my back.

I whimpered rather loudly and tears spilled out of my eyes. James rubbed my back in comfort. 'It's ok Kendall. It will get better.'

'This is your fault you jerk'

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I snapped my head up and looked him in the eyes.

'I'm sorry James. I really am I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!'

'Its ok Kendall just relax and try to sleep. We can talk about all of this later.'

'Thank you James I love you.'

'I love you to babe. Now sleep.'

I happily obeyed. Maybe this might not be so bad. Maybe…just maybe.

**Ok so what did you guys think of that? Do you think Kendall should have given in to James? I was thinking of getting James to be a bit easier on Kendall now. But please review and tell me what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing this story. It means a lot to me!

Kendall POV

I woke up to my whole body aching. Well my back and my ass anyway. I felt stiff and there is no way in hell I'm moving any time soon. I wrapped my arms tighter around James.

'Everything hurts.'

He chuckled. That son of a bitch chuckled!

'Why are you laughing this is your fault!'

'It's not my fault you wouldn't give in to me Kendall.' He growled into my ear.

I buried my head into his chest not wanting to upset him while I felt like this. I suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom. I turned around in James' arms and went to get up, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting up my back. James tightened his grip on me pulling my back hard against his chest. I gasped at the pain and felt tears of pain sliding down my cheeks.

'I have to go to the bathroom James, Please.'

'I'll carry you babe; there's no way your going to be able to walk there.'

There was no use fighting with him, I wasn't going to win so I just nodded my head. He moved so he was off the bed and pulled me into his arms bridal style. I yelled as he did this, the pain was unbearable. I now had tears streaming down my face. James lent down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss.

'I'm sorry that your in so much Pain Kendall. But you really needed to learn and I'm sorry it took that for you to decide being a smart ass to me isn't a good idea.'

I didn't say anything; I just looked down at my hands in my lap. He was right I brought this on myself if I had just listened to him none of this would of happened. Once we were in the bathroom he put me down on my feet and went to step back to give me some room. As soon as he let go of me my legs gave way, straight away he was behind me, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist holding me up.

'I've got ya babe.'

I let him support my weight why I did my business. He lifted me up and carried my to the sink so I could wash my hands then carried my bridal style back to our room and place me on the bed.

'I'll be back I'm just going to get something to eat for us both.'

I nodded in response and curled into a ball trying to ignore the pain. There was one thing I deffently am not going to do ever again and that's disobey James. I can handle a lot of things but not this. I started to think back over everything that had happened over the last few days. The tears started and got heavier and I started to sob. I didn't want this. I don't want any of this. I want to be my own person. I want to be independent Kendall again. But I knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon because of James. James why do I have to love him so freaking much? I'd do anything for him, well obviously. I'm not going to be a smart ass anymore. That's the last think I really had of my identity with out James. I couldn't do that to James anymore and I really have to try not to slip up because I don't want to face the consequences.

James walked back into the room with two bowls of cereal. I slowly sat up. Gasping at the pain and moved so my back was against the headboard. James gave me a soft smile and handed me my bowl. I said a low thank you and watched him sit down beside me before I quickly eat my breakfast. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. Once I finished James took the bowl off me and placed it on the beside table with his. He shuffled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, molding myself into his side. He placed a soft kiss to the side of my head.

'I love you Kendall.'

'Love you too Jamie.'

'I know babe.' I smiled into his side before drifting off to sleep.

**A few hours later**

I awoke to the sound of James, Carlos and Logan's voices out in the lounge area. I looked towards the door, surprised to see that it was open. I decided to lay still and listen to what the where talking about.

'So what he's sleeping at the moment?'

'Yeah he ate breakfast then fell straight back to sleep.'

'How much did you hurt him James, you didn't do any serious damage did you?'

'No Logan I didn't. He's just a bit sore.'

I heard someone sigh, which I thought would be Logan.

'James why are you being so rough with him?'

'He's mine Logan and this is none of your business.'

By now I had crept out of bed trying not to whimper from the pain as I put a pair of sweatpants and a wifebeater on. I stood right around the corner looking at what was going on between by boyfriend and my other two best friends.

Logan had both of his hands up in a surrender position.

'Hey I know James. Kendall's all yours. But he's also our leader and always has been a natural one. Just try not to break him. I fear that you almost have. He hasn't been himself the last few days and everyone is starting to notice.'

James gave him a hard look but then relaxed and sat down on the couch.

'I know Logan but I can't help it. He's just so hotheaded. I just have this urge to control him and he submits so easily to me. I just want to make sure everyone including him knows whom he belongs to and who's in charge. Kendall is never going to be on top with me Logan. It's not going to happen. Kendall knows that and he's dealing with it but if it makes you happy I won't have sex with him for a while. I doubt I'll need to do what I did last night again anyway.'

I saw Logan nod and Carlos looked like he was ok with it. I stood up from my hiding spot and started walking towards them. Well it was more like limping and it was bad too. It hurt so much! I walked down the couple of steps that led to the lounge area and let out a sob from the change of position. I could feel them all watching me as I limped towards them. James got up and walked quickly to me scooping me up and walking back to the couch seating me on his lap. I fisted his shirt and laid my head in the crook of his neck. Sighing contentedly.

'How much did you hear babe?'

'Most of it.' I admitted shyly.

James chucked and kissed my head.

'Kendall how are you feeling?'

I lifted my head and looked at Logan. 'I'm really sore but that's pretty much it.'

He nodded. 'That's ok then.' He sat down next to Carlos and turned the TV on. He turned it to some cartoon, then sat back to watch it.

'James?'

'Yes Kendall?'

'I-I was wondering if-if maybe we could go to the pool. I think I need to get out of the apartment for a bit.'

He looked down at me in shock, obviously not expecting me to ask such a thing in my current state.

'Kendall everyone will know. With the show I put on yesterday afternoon and your limp…'

'I don't care James. I just need to get out. I don't care if people know anymore. I'm yours. You might as well show it off to people.'

I sighed defeated. I just gave James the last thing he wanted. I just totally submitted to him I realized that I was going to loose my status as a leader after this but I just don't care anymore. After what I heard, I realized I couldn't and wouldn't fight James. It's impossible and even if it were, I wouldn't win. I've decided to just give up. I just didn't see the point in trying anymore and I don't want to.

I heard the TV switch off and I felt all three pairs of eyes on me. I looked up at James to see him smiling. I gave a small smile back and looked over to Carlos. He looked confused but gave me a nod. He understood. I was glade of that. I wanted to make sure they understood what was going on. I looked over to Logan who gave me a sad smile. I quickly adverted his gaze as I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. Yes I'm giving up but that does not mean I'm happy about it. Logan and me have been friends the longest out of us all and because of that he knew me that little bit better. I knew that we both never thought we would see the day that something like this happened. But we both can't do anything about it.

'Ok then let's go. Are you guys going to come down too?'

'Maybe in a bit I wanna watch some more Cartoons first.'

I smiled at Carlos' innocent answer to James' question. We looked at Logan.

'I'll come down with Carlos. I need to think for a bit.'

I nodded understanding what he meant and headed for the door. James walked ahead of me and opened the door for me. He shut it behind me and placed his arm around my waist supporting some of my weight, which I was thankful for. We got into the elevator and James pressed the lobby button. Well here it goes. The whole Palm Woods is about to find out what's going on.

As we step out of the elevator people start to look at as. I shrink into James' side, trying to hide myself from them. This made them look even more and they all started whispering when James tightened his grip possessively on my waist and smirked at them all. I was usually confident so me limping and half curled into James' side wasn't something they were used to. A few of the girls had knowing looks on their faces, I looked down as we walked past them and out to the pool area. I tried to ignore the looks and focused on walking to the lounge chairs. James let go of my waist to sit down on one, I went to move to the one next to it but he stopped me by my hand and gave me a stern look. I understood immediately and waited for him to be seated before carefully lowering myself in between his legs, I pressed my back against his chest and he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. I relaxed and laid my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Not long after I felt James tighten his arms around me, which made me open my eyes to see what was going on. I looked at his face before turning to see Camille, Lucy, Jo, Jett and Dak walking towards us. I smiled at them. But quickly got confused to why James was getting possessive. He seemed to notice my confusing.

'Look at Dak and how he's looking at you.' He gritted out.

I slowly turned my head to look at Dak who was looking at me like I was some prized piece of meat. I realized what this meant and quickly turned around a bit to face James more, ignoring the pain it caused me. I reached up and cupped his cheek with one hand and turned his face to meet mine.

'James please calm down. You don't need to worry about Dak.'

'Don't need to worry? Kendall he's looking at you like your some prized piece of meat. Your Mine!'

I risked a glance to see they weren't that far away from us now.

'Exactly James, I'm yours not Dak's or anyone else's. Yours and yours only.'

I leant up and placed my lips to his. He immediately took control just like I knew he would. He forced my mouth open and started exploring it with his tongue. I moaned. Which he smirked at then pulled back. I was in a daze, which I quickly shook my self out of when I heard Camille start speaking.

'Well James it looks like you finally got what you want.'

James had a massive smile on his face, which made me smile to see him so happy. Obviously James had been talking to Camille.

'Yep, I shore did. I'm pretty happy now that I finally have my Kendall.'

I noticed he glared at Dak as he said 'my Kendall'. Hopefully Dak won't say anything stupid.

Jett and Jo were smiling and Jett wrapped his arm around her waist. I saw the Jennifer's walking towards us out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head towards them and to my surprise they all had a smile on there face and weren't walking in slow motion. They walked up to us, brown hair Jennifer spoke to us.

'Where so happy for you guys and we just wanted to say congratulations! And also Kendall you can come hang out with us when ever you want.'

With that they gave us a quick wave and push past the others. I looked at them shocked at what just happened then I spoke up.

'I seriously hope they don't think I'm one of those girly gay guys that like shopping. Because I'm far from that, I may not be dominant in this relationship but there's no way I'm doing that. And I don't dress gay like either. I like my clothes.

'I don't.'

I looked at James then looked down at my hands, waiting for him to continue.

'Plad is gross and it doesn't look that good, yeah it looks ok on you but still that's no excuse for it. Seriously no one likes it anymore.'

'I like it.' I said it very quietly while I still looked at my hands.

'I know that's why I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow to get you new clothes.'

'But I like my clothes. There me James, don't you like who I am.' I was talking really quiet and I knew he could here the hurt in my voice. 'I don't want to change what I wear James.'

'We'll talk about this later when where back in the apartment.'

I nodded still looking at my hands. Suddenly really sad at the fact James was trying to take away everything that was me. I didn't always wear plad. That's just what I felt most comfortable in. I stopped my thinking when Dak started talking.

'Why are you trying to change him James? He's perfect just the way he is! Your so lucky to have Kendall and all your doing is breaking him. If you keep going there will be no Kendall anymore just a shell of what he used to be.'

When he finished he turned around and stormed off and out of the pool area. I was shocked that Dak stood up for me but grateful at the same time. I coulkdn't read James' face which hasn't happened before. All of a sudden something clicked inside of his head, he quickly stood picking me up in his arms as he went which made me give a startled cry. He walked towards the elevator and stepped inside pressing level 2. When it arrived he walked towards our apartment door, he opened it and walked inside dropping me on the couch.

'I'm going out for a bit I need to think. Don't you dare leave the apartment Kendall and you better be here when I get back.'

'I- sure James, I'll be here when you get back.'

He gave me a small smile. 'Good.' He walked over t me a placed a sweet kiss on my lips then walked out closing and locking the door behind him. I jumped as Carlos and Logan suddenly walked out thumping around.

'Hey Kendall! Where going down to the pool. You wanna come?'

I chuckled at Carlos and I was about to say yes then remembered what James said to me.

'I can't Carlos sorry bud.'

'Why not Kendall?'

I looked at Logan and sighed.

'James went out to think about something Dak said to him down at the pool, but before hand he brought me back here and told me I can't leave the apartment. I don't want to do the wrong thing at the moment.'

Logan looked at me worry spread all over his face. He walked over and sat down beside me, Carlos did the same on my other side. I leant back into the couch knowing that I was going to get a talk of some sort.

'Kendall I'm really worried about you, we both are! This isn't healthy for you and we can see you slowly starting to break down. You're not your self anymore. Camille rang me and told me what happened. I'm really glade Dak stood up for you. She also told me that she thinks he really likes you. The fact is you need to stand up for yourself Kendall.'

'I can't Logan.'

'What do you mean you can't? You've done it all your life. Your Kendall Knight! Our strong fearless leader.'

I chuckled softly at his words.

'I'm not your leader anymore Logan. I'm not your strong and fearless Kendall Knight anymore, as you put it. I'm just Kendall Knight and I'm ok with that. I've learnt to accept it. Maybe you should to.'

Without looking at either of them I got up and walked to my room. I climbed onto my bed and laid face down. I crossed my arms and laid my cheek on them. Dak was right. I'm not who I once was anymore. I'm different. James could do what he liked with me. The fact is I'm not the Kendall Knight I once was. I'm just Kendall.

**Reviews please!**

So what does everyone think about that chapter? I almost could end it here. I think I will probably write another few chapters though. Writing the last few paragraphs I was nearly crying. I know sound silly but I see a lot of meaning in this story that I didn't realize was there. Please review and tell me what you think. It means so much to me.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've had a lot going on at the moment. Thank you so much everyone for reviewing! It means so much to me and it helps me with writing this story.

Kendall POV

After Carlos and Logan had left I didn't do much. Just watched a bit of TV and that's about it. James still wasn't home when Carlos and Logan got back. He still wasn't there during the time Logan made tea or when he dished it up. The three of us all ate in silence and once I had finished I got up and took my plate to the sink, thanked Logan and went to the bathroom to take a shower. And that leads me to where I am now. In bed. Alone. James still wasn't home and it was 9:00pm. I sighed and rolled over, which felt like the millionth time. I couldn't sleep. Doesn't matter how much I tried it didn't work. I'm used to sleeping with James' arms around me. It made me feel safe and protected. I wish he would hurry up and get home. I flipped over onto my stomach and turned my head to the side. I started to feel a bit sleepier which was good. I heard the apartment door close then footsteps coming towards the room. Our door opened then shut and I felt the bed dip down next to me. I felt a hand on my back moving around in small circles near my shoulder blades. I sighed and tried to snuggle further into the bed. I heard him chuckle as I relaxed immediately.

'How are you Kendall?'

I turned so I was on my back looking up at him, confused expression on my face.

'What?'

'How are you? As in how are you feeling?'

'Um ok?'

He sighed then motioned me to sit up. I quickly obeyed, confused about what was going on. James took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. I looked back unable to look away.

'While I was out I-'

'Where…'

'Kendall don't interrupt me.'

I quickly shut my mouth.

'As I was saying, while I was out I really thought about everything that had happened and I realized something.'

I sat there in silence waiting for him to continue, not daring to say anything.

'I don't want to change you Kendall. I fell in love with you for who you were. What I've done in the last few days… It's not right. You need to be yourself Kendall and I'm willing to work on my self and my emotions so you can be that.'

I looked at him with the biggest smile on my face. I don't think I've smiled like that in a few days.

'Just you have to remember that your still mine and I don't like disobedience.'

I could live with that. I leant forward and captured his lips in a kiss. I immediately let him take control, letting him know I agree with all of this. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck to try and bring us closer together. He then started kissing down my neck and I let out a small moan as he bit down on my pulse point. As he started to lay me back I spoke up.

'Ja-James please stop. I- I'm still sore from last time.' I managed to get out.

He stopped and looked at me. I could see he wasn't happy about this but still he let it slide. Instead he climbed over to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers. I immediately crawled over to him and molded myself into him.

'Night Kendall, I love you.'

'Love you too, James'

I smiled to myself. Maybe this could get better, but with James anything is possible so I guess I will have to see what happens. I buried my face into James' side and closed my eyes. I felt James kiss the top of my head.

'Relax Kendall. Sleep babe.'

Yeah that sounds good right about now.

**AN: Well there you go another chapter. I know it's really short but I'm not really sure where to take this story at the moment. Look's like James is starting to be nice again. But one thing is for sure he is defiantly going to slip up. Hopefully I will update soon. Tell me what you think guys, were do you think I should take this next? Reviews would be lovely! **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry that it's been ages since I've updated! I had school and after I had finished I had a drama concert. And on top of all that I just have had no idea what to write for this story! I have also recently found out that there are new restrictions on fanfiction now, so when I eventually get around to another erotic chapter I will put a link up. I will be transferring the story to adult fanfiction so you guys can continue to read it. Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows even though I haven't updated in ages! It means a lot to me.

I was sitting on the couch waiting for James to finish getting dressed. After our little talk last night James thought it would be a good idea for us to go one a proper date. I had no idea where we were going but he told me to dress casual, I was wearing a pair of black jeans, a graphic tee, light gray cardigan and a pair of black vans. I wanted to wear one of my beanie's but James said this was a strictly no beanie day I didn't mind I can always were it tomorrow.

'Kendall?'

I jumped at the sound of James' voice I didn't even hear him coming. He gave a small chuckle and offered me a hand I accepted it and he pulled me up and into his chest. He kissed the top of my hair and wrapped my arms loosely around his middle and rested my head on his shoulder.

'You ready to go babe?'

'Mmm.'

He chucked and pulled back, I pouted and he chuckled again while grabbing my hand leading me towards the door.

'Tonight is going to be great Kendall! I'm going to try and make it all about you.' He told me in the elevator.

We arrived at a nice little restaurant it was small but very nice. We sat down and ordered, James had been really sweet so far tonight and I was actually really enjoying this date. We were nearly finished and getting ready to pay. Then a waiter who had been watching me for a while decided to come over. And that's were everything went down hill.

'How has everything been tonight?' he asked politely.

'Very nice thank you.' James answered.

'And what about you handsome?' He asked flirting with me. I could see James' eyes flicker.

'It was nice thank you.' I replied. The less I talk to him, the better James will be.

'Are you sure? You didn't look that happy tonight but I could change that.' He continued to flirt. James was starting to get angry now.

'Um sorry but can't you see my boyfriend is sitting right in front of me?' I saw James calm a little. The waiter just smirked.

'Yeah and I think I could rock your world. And do a much better job of being your boyfriend then that douche could.' I smiled kindly at him and stood up. 'Really?' I asked him stepping closer and looking shyly at him.

'Definitely.' He said reaching out to touch my arm.

I quickly took a step back. 'Yeah well I don't think you could. No I know you couldn't. James is way better then you could ever be. You definitely could not rock my world better then James…ever! And nor will you ever get the chance to try. And you should think twice before hitting on someone else's boyfriend when they're sitting right in front of you! That's just plain inconsiderate and rude.'

I finished and he looked at me with a shocked expression. Obviously he didn't expect me to say something like that. I bet he thought I was some little submissive who submitted to everyone. Well if that is what he thought then he was way off! Even though James treats me like crap sometimes I still love him and he can be really sweet, like tonight. We were having the perfect date until this dickhead decided to ruin it and now James is pissed. That's not a good thing. Especially seeming everyone in the apartment wears headphones to bed so they can't hear anything. I looked at James who still had a pissed off look on his face but also a smirk.

'I think I'll meet you outside Jamie.' I walked out of the restaurant and leant up against the brick wall rubbing my face with my hands. I looked out across the street as I heard the door open. I felt James come up beside me.

'I'm sorry James.' I said quietly.

'What are you sorry for?' He asked softly.

'This was a perfect night and that just ruined it!'

'Well I thought it was pretty hot how you stood up for me back there. I haven't seen that side of you in a while Kendall, and to be honest. I've missed it.'

I looked at him shocked.

'You miss me being dominant around others?'

He nodded slowly. 'That and you being the natural leader that you are.' He paused for a moment thinking over what he was going to say. 'Lately with all the stuff that's been going on between you and me he kind of disappeared and I feel like I'm to blame for that.'

I tilted my head a bit thinking about what he had just said.

'I don't think it's your entire fault James. I haven't really felt up to being like that lately, yes it's partially your fault.' Something flashed in his eyes but I ignored it. 'But I didn't object either. I like being your Jamie. I can't help it. Everything feels natural. But my normal personality does slip into it a lot and I just think you need some time to except that and I'll do my best to keep it at a minimum so you can get used to it.' I took a couple of steps towards him and fell into his chest. Wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. He returned the hug by holding me tightly to his chest. Arms wrapped around my back and shoulders. I snuggled my head into his neck and breathed in his scent. I do love being in his arms. It really does make me feel safe.

'We have a few things we do need to work on. Both of us do. But we will get there and it will all work out.' He leant back a bit and kissed my head and I smiled into his neck.

I felt him tense a bit. 'What's wrong Jamie?'

'That idiot is staring at us. Well actually he just smirked at me and looked at your ass.'

I pulled away. 'Well show him who I belong to then.' I whispered.

He grabbed my waist with hand the other going straight to my cheek and pulling me in for a rough kiss. My hands fisted his shirt before sliding up and around his neck. I felt his hand slide of my face, feeling my neck before holding the other side of my waist tightly. His hands slid down to my ass and I jumped a bit when I felt him squeeze. He pulled back leaving me a little dazed. I saw him smirk over my shoulder, obviously at the waiter before wrapping his arm around my waist protectively and leading me back to his car.

**AN: Ok I know this was quite short but it was just a filler before I write the next chapter, which will be a long one. I promise! Again I remind you that I will be posting a link shortly to were this story will be transferred to so I can continue writing the scenes I know you guys secretly enjoy ;) Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas, please don't be afraid to suggest them. I'm open to all ideas **


End file.
